


Love across battlefields

by szczepter



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Gen, Kinda, abuse of war lingo, yyyyy how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko falls for the enemy. Literally falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love across battlefields

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the title fool you, this fic is hella silly. Also they are roughly middle school age and this is an au

Tetsuya knows it's not his fight not his war yet again he is in this situation because of Aomine-kun’s short temper.

Well not only his.

But let's rewind

***

It's winter break and Tetsuya finally has time to spend it with his friends. They mostly play at Aomine-kun’s or Momoi-san’s place. Today also Midorima-kun, Aomine's cousin and Kise-kun, Momoi's neighbor, tag along.

They stack up on some basketball DVDs and are going back from the grocery store with bags full of snacks, chattering when Aomine-kun gets a brilliant idea to throw a snowball at a squirrel.

Fortunately, (for the animal, but unfortunately for Aomine-kun) the snowball goes over it and hits someone square in the back.   

"OW!"

Tetsuya feels bad for the person. He knows that Aomine-kun makes really tick and hard snowballs and despite him being invisible he was hit by one of them a few times in his life.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Oops sorry didn't see you there."

"'Oops' my ass!"

Both groups because as it turns out, the boy is not alone stop and curiously observe the unfolding fight.

Tetsuya sighs tiredly and is about to tell Aomine-kun to apologize so they can go but when he looks up the words die on his lips because it's _him_.

The redheaded boy he saw a few times this winter when he was walking his dog in the park.

He doubts the boy knows who he is but he developed something of a small infatuation.

Mainly because he often saw him play basketball in winter. It was ridiculous. Only dedicated and hardworking people did that. He also saw him feeding ducks in the pond that one time with what he supposed was his own lunch and him helping an old lady cross the street.

He seemed like a nice boy if a bit impulsive and awkward at times.

The redheaded boy takes a fistful of snow making a thick snowball quickly and throws it at Aomine-kun. His aim is pretty good because it hits Tetsuya's friend square in the face.

Kise and Momoi erupt in wild laughter while Aomine sputters. Kuroko can't help think that he had it coming.

The fight between two boys quick escalates and that's how Tetsuya finds himself hiding behind a thick snow wall. The opposing side has built a similar one. Tetsuya dares to take a quick peek from behind it and what he sees is a full-fledged _war_.

And so back to current status quo.

"Take that!" Aomine yells and throws another snowball at his enemies as he deemed them. The rest, even Midorima are very engaged in the battle, strategizing, making snow balls and acting as live cannons.  

The redheaded boy is aided by a few of his friends as well: a brown hired girl who seems to be the leader. A boy in glasses, a tall black haired boy and a shorter one who had impeccable aim and managed to hit Midorima-kun a few times.

"Tetsu goddamn it don't just hide! Help us!"

Aomine-kun admonishes but Tetsuya merely wraps his scarf tighter around his neck. He hoped they'd forget about him before someone got a genius idea of using him as a spy or something equally stupid.

"Okay they seemed to be out of ammo." Aomine-kun breathes when he hides begins their fortress. Tetsuya notices that so are they.

They wait for long moments but neither side makes a move.

"Let's go homeee." Kise whines, finally bored from their game, that is battle and tugs at Aomine's slave. "Momocchi tell him something. I'm cold."

Kise and Momoi's words fall on deaf ears.

"Tetsu!" He grabs him by the arm. "Go and infiltrate the enemy's base!" Kuroko sighs.

Great.

He's pushed out of the relative safety of the snow wall. The other side is quiet but he still makes sure he's extra careful to not make the other kids notice him. He doesn't want to get a snowball square on the face.

He tries to be stealthy as best as he can which is not that difficult. Despite being observant he still gets distracted when the redheaded boy jumps suddenly out from behind the snow wall with a roar and two fists full of snow.

He stops when he notices Kuroko in fronting him and after a moment his eyes widen. He probably just now noticed him which isn't that big of a surprise to Tetsuya. What make him pause and widen his own eyes is the boy uttering a surprised _oh it's you!_

Kuroko blinks surprised. Does he know him? Clearly he does but how?

They passed each other a few times when Tetsuya was walking Nigou but the boy more often than not opted to cross the street when he saw them.

Well Nigou. Not him. At first Tetsuya was insulted but then he figured out that the other boy was simply afraid of dogs.

Well. Too bad.

Now it seemed that he _did_ notice him.

"Excuse me?" Kuroko blinked slowly.

"Huh? I mean it's _you_. You have that huge ass dog. Where did you come from?"

Kuroko blinked.

"I was here the whole time."

"Damn it Tetsu! Don't fraternize with the enemy!"

"That wasn't the plan Taiga!"

_Taiga_.

Both boys roll their eyes.

"Shut up Tatsuya!"

"Finish him!" Aomine yells, though he knows very well Tetsuya was never good in direct combat.

Kuroko sighs.

"This is ridiculous. Please be quiet Aomine-kun, I am trying to have a conversation!" He says and takes a step towards the other boy.

"I'm sorry but it seems that you know me?" He asks and takes another tentative step forward.

The boy nods and then Kuroko notices his ears which turn slightly pink.

Kuroko takes another step forward. He wants to ask from where and how, because he's invisible to most people and all but the what he managed is a 'wheeeaaaaaaah' and then he's slipping on the frozen puddle covered by thick snow.

The other boy reacts quickly, sharp reflexes and instinct taking control. He grabs Tetsuya's hand and pulls him forward, but then he also stumbles because surprise, surprise, the puddle is big enough for both of them.

Both sides of the conflict watch the display with interest and varied states of amusement as both boys scramble and fumble and finally land down on the unforgiving cold and hard ice.

"Ow." The boy called Taiga groans. Tetsuya quickly reacts and lifts himself on his arms.

"Ah, I'm sorry." he apologizes hastily.

"What? Not you dumbass." The other boy says and then flushes. Tetsuya can hear giggling in the distance. The short boy with black hair from Taiga's side watches the display with mirth in his eyes and he bites his lip trying to conceal (poorly) his laughter.

Tetsuya takes off his gloves and stands up, moving to help the other boy up.

Taiga grasps his hand in his bare one and it's such a shock of warm and cold (Taiga doesn't have gloves, Tetsuya notices), that both of them let out a fascinated and surprised _oh_.

"Hey, Momocchi, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi? I think Kurokocchi has _fallen_ for the enemy and wants to elope." Momoi giggles then while Midorima pushes his glasses up his nose with a _humph_.

"Oha Asa did say that Aquarius will have problems with picking sides today."

"Excuse me?" Tetsuya says, looking over his shoulder, face pink. "I can here you very well."

"Good!" Momoi and Kise yell back, which makes the other side again erupt in matching giggles.

"Honestly." Kuroko says and looks back towards the boy called Taiga, but then frowns when he sees that he's not looking at him, but down.

He also looks down and feels his cheeks burn, because they are still holding onto each other and the redheaded boy is probably very uncomfortable judging by the color of his face.

"Okay that's enough." Aomine-kun's voice appears suddenly very close to him and he's being tugged in the opposite direction.

"Let's go Tetsu. Kise has been nagging me for good 20 minutes already." He says and Kuroko watches for a moment as his hand slips from the redheaded boy's grip.

"Okay lover boy." The short, black haired boy from his side chirps and mimics what

Aomine-kun's is doing to Kuroko, by trying to drag him away. "Time to go."

They both part, being dragged by their respective group of friends in opposite directions.

Suddenly, the redheaded boy turns around and shouts.

"My name is Kagami!" He says and Kuroko watches as color floods in his face. "I live around here." He adds a little quieter and Kuroko opens his mouth to introduce himself, but then Kagami-kun's group yells something about being late and then quickly drags him away from Tetsuya.

On the way back to Aomine-kun's place, Tetsuya is being thoroughly teased but a plan already forms in his brain.

Next day it's snowing, but he still goes out for a walk. He doesn't take Nigou with him, despite the dog wanting to go out and play in the sow and chase snowflakes.

He visits the same park, around the same time as yesterday and after a moment he spots the familiar red mop of hair. It takes a few tries but Kagami-kun notices him too and he flushes red when he realizes they initially had the same idea, but then he grins and it's _blinding_.

They make their way towards each other, and Tetsuya can almost feel the hot chocolate on his tongue as they drink it in Kagami-kun's room while watching a stack of NBA and other basketball related DVDs and maybe inch their hands shyly in the dark to tangle their fingers a bit.

Yes. All of this is just a few steps away. Tetsuya can see it.

Too bad he couldn't see the exact same frozen puddle from the previous day.

Oh well, at least it gave them something to laugh about for the rest of the day

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo, this was an extra fic written for the kagakuro fanbook, because i panicked it wouldn't be anough submissions. TURNS OUT I HAD TO CUT IT OUT BC OF PAGE LIMIT. i like this tbh so I decided to post. HAPPY NEW YEAR BTW.


End file.
